1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of electronic circuitry generally associated with computers and computer-based hardware. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of handling and metalizing the terminal ends of integrated circuit components known as "monolithic capacitor chips" and to an apparatus for automatically processing large quantities thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Developments in the field of computers and computer-based hardware has led to a reduction in the overall size of all components thereof and such shrinking appears to be continuing unabated. Especially in the field of electronic components, what Michael Faraday discovered as a large capacitor (the Lyden jar) has transitioned through cylindrical devices of various sizes down to tiny computer capacitors such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,231,082 and 3,587,524 through even further shrinkage to those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,943 and 4,489,923. These latter devices are now made smaller than grains of rice. They are known as "chips".
These capacitors are known as electrical energy storage devices which are used in the electronics industry for many useful applications. For instance, they are widely used as elements of resonant circuits, in coupling and by-pass applications, for blocking direct current, as filters and as delay-line components in voltage suppression. These capacitors are used extensively in millions of electronic assemblies and their use is increasing many fold every year. As the need for greater quantity increases, price erosion also increases, and it is imperative that the chip manufacturer find ways to improve quality and to cut operating costs in order to stay competitive.
In line with shrinkage of the body and overall size of capacitor chip, the appendages have also shrunk to the point where, in many cases, they no longer extend outward as electrical leads. Chips are now so small, i.e., on the order of 0.010-0.020 inches along an edge, and that in lieu of electronic lead wires extending therefrom, the opposed ends of the body of the component may now act as the electrical contacts.
This invention is related to the handling and processing of these small capacitor chips. It will automatically feed and accurately apply a termination paste to the ends of the capacitor chips and then dry the paste at a high thru-put. There are systems commercially available today that will process this high quantity of chips, but they are labor-intensive and require at least one operator per machine to load and unload the chips. This prior art can be seen in my prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,321 titled, "METHOD OF PROCESSING MINIATURE ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS SUCH AS CAPACITORS OR RESISTORS," and my other U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,129 titled, "MEANS FOR PROCESSING MINIATURE ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS SUCH AS CAPACITORS OR RESISTORS."
These ceramic capacitor chips are multi-layered ceramic and metal composites. The interlayered metal electrodes, or conductors, are insulated by thin, ceramic dielectric layers. The conductive layers are connected at each end by means of a metal termination which is applied to the ends of the chips as a liquid paste. After application, the paste is dried and then fired in a high-temperature oven at or near 1500.degree. F. to become a semi-hard and solderable surface to which electronic lead wires may later be attached. The chips may also be directly attached without lead wires to a circuit board by applying solder paste to the circuit board pads, laying the chips on the solder paste-treated pads and re-flowing the solder by means of direct controlled heat, or by gluing the chips to the pads and then running through a flow soldering machine.